Various rehabilitation strollers have been developed for wounded or sick infants.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,997 discloses a rehabilitation stroller, as shown in FIG. 1A, which can be folded to a minimum volume but the backrest of the stroller cannot be adjusted. Besides, this kind of stroller is not provided with any shelf for accommodating articles. Thus, it is inconvenient to operate the stroller for an adult having articles in his/her hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,128 discloses another rehabilitation stroller, as shown in FIG. 1B. With this kind of stroller, a user can adjust the angle between the seat and the backrest. However, the complicated structure of the adjusting device increases both the manufacturing cost and the total weight of the stroller.